The present disclosure relates to organic compositions which provide relief from various physical ailments.
Several medications are known for use in pain relief, relieving bloated stomachs, suppressing appetite, and treating menopausal/premenstrual symptoms such as hot flashes. For example, ibuprofen and acetaminophen are used for general pain relief. However, some people are unable to take certain medications. Alternatively, some medications do not work for certain people. In addition, some medications have deleterious side effects. It is also desirable to have several options for treating a particular ailment.